


Kennedy the Turncoat

by Thrawn



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Rescue the girl", Evil Ruler, F/F, Facing the Tyrant, Forced Sex, Gen, Human Furniture, Mortal Sin, Non-Consensual Kissing, Physical Assault/Abuse, Robbery, Soul Selling, The Prince of Darkness (the Devil), alleged 'gentle rape', evil lesbian character (or gone that way), going evil, implied rape, sexual assault/abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy goes bad here, and forces herself on Harmony! This is a Buffy/Angel crossover; with several surprises. Could easily be called “Kennedy the turncoat” or “Fruits of Despair”, or "Betrayal", for Despair is basically why Kennedy goes evil here, and tries to sell her soul! A good description of this is “Rescue Kennedy from Secretary General Lucifer!”<br/>Included is forced sex between Kennedy and Harmony- a weird take on who's evil indeed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennedy the Turncoat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switching Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67929) by [flurblewig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig). 



> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I had three different titles in mind for this story, but after consulting with another fan, I decided to name this one “Kennedy the Turncoat”, and save “Fruits of Despair” and “Betrayal!” for another Buffy series I am currently working on, in the category of sub-stories in a mini-series. Buffy is straight here, so she’ll be profoundly upset about the note by Kennedy, and frightened!

**Betrayal!**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs solely to Joss Whedon, not me. I will not accept any monetary recompense until I have acquired written permission from Mr. Whedon (Joss), and I haven’t yet!

**Summery:**

Kennedy goes bad here, and forces herself on Harmony! This is a Buffy/Angel crossover; with several surprises. Could easily be called “Kennedy the turncoat” or “Fruits of Despair”, for Despair is basically why Kennedy goes evil here, and tries to sell her soul! A good description of this is “Rescue Kennedy from Secretary General Lucifer!”

**Warning(s):**

Forced sex. (K/H) Soul-Selling, Satanic deal with the First Evil (basically the Devil).

**Pairings:**

Kennedy/Harmony, Harmony/Fred (friendship) Buffy/Angel camaraderie (they’re co-workers as well as friends in this one), Willow/Buffy/Kennedy (seeming family bond-as mostly near siblings: i.e. Buffy loves them both as if they were her siblings)- the Kennedy/Harmony one **_is_** rape!

**“Staff”/ Cast of Characters:**

Angel, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, The First Evil, Harmony, Fred Burkle, Lorne, and minor characters include many of the staff of Wolfram & Hart, where Kennedy’s true misbehavior will take place.

**Author’s Notes:**

This one has Kennedy trying to go bad, but also her friends trying to rescue her from her evil pact with the First Evil- the Evil One of religious history- the Devil, which will look amazingly like Count Iblis from Battlestar Galactica of the 1980s.

**Chapter 1.): “What happened, Willow?”**

Buffy woke up to hear a rather loud crash and Willow swearing just after it. “Where is it?!” the red-headed woman asked/demanded. Elizabeth {Buffy} got up in a panic. As she walked over to her tenant and best friend, she saw that the red-head was bending over a pile of gear (boxes and whatnot) that she was rifling through, rather angrily. “I think I’ve been burgled, Buffy!” Willow said, now enraged “My bronze bowl is gone.” Willow used her bronze bowl for some of her darkest rituals, and was freaked about what might become of other people if it got out into the world.

As they dug through the debris, Buffy spied something. “What’s that, Willow?” she asked, pointing to a note on white paper that looked like a bovine who was rather incredibly fat from the side. However, when the women picked up the note- BOY were they in for an unpleasant surprise! The note was seemingly from Kennedy. In a nutshell, the note was highly insulting. It said:

“Hey Buffy!

Thanks for the sex, you are a great lover!

Very imaginative and enthusiastic, I loved it!

I’ll return the bowl to Willow shortly…

XXXXXXXXXXD….”

Signed:

Kennedy, your gf…

 

P.S. Or maybe not, Ha-ha!…”

 

Now both women were extremely upset; Willow thought Kennedy was two-timing her, and with her best friend too! And as for Buffy: she was upset with Kennedy for accusing her of ‘getting groinal’ with her. Buffy was into guys! There’d be no way she’d lie with a girl! The message was also ‘punctuated’ with a lipstick kiss, to imply a ‘lovers situation’. One major reason why Buffy was exceptionally upset was that she feared Kennedy had raped her by taking advantage of her while she slept- and she couldn’t verify that her purity hadn’t been taken!

Willow looked angrily at Buffy and asked her “Did you sleep with my woman?” the look of ‘resolve face’ on Willow was unmistakable- she was angry, and if Buffy didn’t answer to Willow’s satisfaction; then there was likely to be a fight!

Buffy’s response was along the lines of “No, not that I know of! I was asleep, Willow, and” and then it hit her “if she did make out with me, it wasn’t with my permission!” Now Buffy was almost in combat mode: her best friend had been burgled, and she may have been raped! Frankly, the only thing missing for a serious catfight was the woman she was mad at! If Buffy had been raped, it sure was gentle, though, but she was still immeasurably angry at Kennedy for implying that!

At about that time, in the secret place Kennedy had marked out for her dark ritual of contact, she was hiding from her friends _“Soon to be ex-friends.”_ the Latina thought with a grim satisfaction, she was sick of losing what mattered to her! Soon, she would be aligned to another side- the right side for her- all she had to do was carry out this ritual!

She had her girlfriend’s bowl she had stolen from her friend’s place (and she had stolen it from her girlfriend too), a number of little pieces of paper she had written words on in an ancient language of some obscure dialect… yep, Kennedy was a smart one, and she smiled grimly. She also had a gas lighter to burn the papers. When the solar eclipse occurred that day, she would contact the True ruler of this world and offer her services to her new boss! Kennedy had made a circle with blessed salt around her, but her intentions invalidated the protection, she was in fact saying to this entity “Come on in, I welcome you.”

At about eleven in the morning, the sky became very dark, and Kennedy realized _“Now is the time for the ritual.”_ she thought. As Miss DeSilver used the gas lighter to ignite the papers in the bronze bowl, she muttered something in an ancient language to call on the First Evil- the Devil, in order to try to negotiate her sale of her soul, and as the papers burned to ash, a dark cloud materialized in the room of the abandoned warehouse. First, Kennedy thought it was smoke from the burning papers, then it sort-of coalesced into what looked like a man, a man who bore a striking resemblance to a certain villain in the 1980s version of Battlestar Galactica named Count Iblis. This fellow walked from behind her to be able to sit in front of her and look her in the face.

Meanwhile, at 1630 Revello Drive, Buffy sat down almost crying about her fears of having been raped by Kennedy while she slept, it had upset her immensely that that could have happened to her, or anybody! Willow had sat down to Buffy’s right and was rubbing her best buddy’s back in slow circles, to demonstrate friendly affection to the nearly crying blonde woman. In-between the tears and the hiccupped sobs, Willow could make out the words “If she did rape me, she was unbelievably gentle, so for that, if it did happen, I am thankful, that she was gentle, that is; but the shame still hurts. I was asleep for the entire time, so I completely don’t know if it even happened!” The concept of “gentle rape” was (and is) oxymoronic, but it has some truth to it, as Kennedy clearly didn’t beat Buffy up that night, or even that Buffy didn’t even know that had happened, if it even did!

“First, let me say that I am quite impressed with your service, my sister” the entity was saying to Kennedy “robbing your girlfriend, lying through your teeth about violating your girlfriend’s best friend, and implying a sexual relationship on the side- only thing I wish was that it actually **could** have happened, but oh-well!” “Well, boss, if you want me to violate Buffy…” Kennedy responded. “No, their guard will be up now, they won’t trust you, and it’s the betrayal of trust that is fun for me to witness… no, the sheer chaos was fun to witness in it’s own right” the entity took on a far-away look, and he said “Buffy’s crying right now, she doesn’t know if you did rape her or not, well done, Sister!” the Evil One said. “Who are you anyways?” Kennedy asked before continuing “If we are siblings, as you imply, at least I should know what to call my brother.” she implied “I am known by my friends, what few I actually have, as “Secretary General Lucifer”, and you know me as the First Evil.” the First Evil responded.

“You called me “sister”, are we truly related?” Kennedy asked this evil spirit, knowing well that there is no way she would be able to be certain that it would tell her the truth. “No reason to lie to you, you clearly want to give yourself to me, and while the” he visibly shivered “Lord has correctly intimated that I am a liar and a murderer, I see more to be gained by telling you the truth than lying to you- we are indeed siblings, as we can rightly call the same being ‘Dad’.” this evil ruler explained to her.

The time was now about 1:30pm, so the topic of discussion to work out what to do shifted to logistics, and how long it would take to drive from the warehouse Kennedy had holed up in to do this dark deed to a place to do the actual ‘soul-selling’ situation, for her newly met ‘brother’ told her that to actually _sell_ her soul, she would have to commit a mortal sin. They discussed bank-robbery, Kennedy didn’t see the point of it- she was unbelievably wealthy, so she didn’t see anything to be gained by that, the Evil One suggested that Kennedy actually sexually attack Buffy- she didn’t think she could get away with that, so she turned ‘his’ suggestion down with respect, but then he looked at her and read her orientation like an open book; and it dawned on him… as well as her being homosexual, she hated vampires- “Yes, that’ll do nicely.” he muttered to himself and made sure she had heard him say that. “Just out of curiosity, Sister, how long will it take to drive from here to Los Angelus?” he asked her, partially to quiz her, and to assess her as a member of his gang.

After some quick mental calculations, she stated “If you want me to avoid spooking law enforcement by speeding, it’ll take roughly six hours, that is if you mean for me to drive to the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart.” “That I do, on both counts.” the fellow who looked like Count Ibis told her with complete directness. He was extremely delighted that she wanted to join his gang!

“Now, get some rest, the drive is a long one, and you will need all the rest you can get to be ready for what you’ll have to do to give me your soul.” the evil ruler told his new gang member. As the two of them rested, and the villainous spirit took watch, some weird conversations took place. During one of these; the Evil One thought to itself _“Oh, I’ll be paying her for her services and resources, but monetary payment is transitory, whereas **resources** and **manufactured goods** last far longer, so I’ll win out and get her dependant upon me for survival- hence end up owning her, which is my real goal! Just like the Romulans would in Star Trek if dealing with another race; like the Nausicans.”_ the dark tyrant planned (‘dark’ here has nothing to do with skin-color, but has to do with evil). “Just out of curiosity, Kennedy, why is it that you wanted to join me?” he asked her. “I was going over my ‘personal resources’, and considering what I had gained and what I had lost, and said to myself “Ah, screw it! Goodness is getting me nowhere, I’ll work for evil.” she responded to him. “Thanks, now I know.” the evil tyrant responded to it’s newest vassal.

Buffy meanwhile was increasingly berserk, and had sent word to her ‘feelers’ all her associates to keep an eye out for Kennedy; their ‘lost little lamb’, she _really_ wanted to talk to her about what had happened, Elizabeth {Buffy} was scared that Kennedy had violated her while she slept. But she had no way of knowing if Kennedy would tell her the truth.

As Kennedy talked with her new boss, she revealed, at his request, exactly what had happened, regarding the note she had left Buffy. “It was to upset her.” Kennedy said “Pity you didn’t actually sleep with her- the way that would hurt her- it would be absolutely delicious!” Secretary-General Lucifer responded with a smile “Buffy was crying for most of the day! What a funny time it was…” he informed her with a friendly smile _“All the better to seduce her into working with me.”_ that villainous spirit thought to himself _“Regarding the smile- that is. Humans are so darn gullible, this isn’t even satisfying.”_ the Evil One thought with a smile. “Pity you didn’t actually violate her, imagine how hurt she’d be in that case!” he said, laughing!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes Ending Chapter:
> 
> Kennedy for her part is actually TRYING to be bad here. The part about the Evil One being her ‘brother’ is drawn from a theological theory I have heard of that implies that All created spirits were also taken into the Lord’s family in the same way us humans are, but he’s (regarding the First here) NOT a friend of hers! That entity does NOT have her best wishes at heart!  
> To paraphrase the song by Voltaire, “When You’re Evil” Kennedy is saying “I’m lying through my teeth, your tears are all I need.” when she’s writing that “Thanks for the sex” note to Buffy, and she’s doing so to hurt her, and her relationships- especially with her best friend: Willow. Kennedy is actually lying through her teeth to her past friends, with the explicit intent to hurt and frighten them… and I guess it worked on Buffy at least!
> 
> Buffy’s ‘feelers’ are her associates, and this quickly becomes a “rescue Kennedy from her deal with the Evil One” kind of story.
> 
> Complete Surprise as to who’s the actual hero here.


End file.
